


The Mafia's Love

by LovelyArmy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyArmy/pseuds/LovelyArmy
Summary: +18 Namjoon BTS ff· The Mafia's Love · first ffThe video is on youtube.I hope you like.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa





	1. Namjoon BTS ff· The Mafia's Love · 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it's better on YouTube..

Author's pov

The alarm clock rang, as the tired y/n laid on the bed.

Y/n: Five more minutes!

She groaned putting her face back into the pillow.

Y/n: ugh!

She said grabbing the gun from under her pillow. she shot the alarm clock before putting her face back into the pillow.

Y/n Pov

My mom came busting through the door.

Mom: What the hell is going on!? Is something wrong?

*she looked at me worried.* She looked at my night stand and sighed in realization.

Mom: Shit! Y/n you have to stop shooting your alarm clocks!

She went to the closet and grabbed another alarm clock. That was not the first clock you shot.

Author's pov

Name: Kim lee y/n

Nickname: Lisa ,y/n

Siblings: Jisoo , rose , Jennie

Age /bd: March 27

Title: leader of black pink , Assassin

Talents: singing, dancing, rapping, fighting, flexibility.

Y/n's father was an alcoholic and was very abusive. He often hit her mother, herself, and her sisters. One night she

killed him because he almost beat her mother to death. That night she swore to never let another man hurt her family or herself ever again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Y/n: Mom, I'm sorry, but it keeps disturbing my sleep.

Mom: Okay, but you got to get up and go to school.

(she walks off laughing)

*Y/n lays back down on the bed.*

Y/n's mind:

"What the fuck is she laughing for."

*looks at phone screen*

"SHIT! I'M LATE!"

She goes to her bathroom and takes a quick shower then goes to her closet and wears a black crop top,back ripped jeans and a leather jacket.She then puts her hair into a messy bun. She then went downstairs to see her unnies. She skipped breakfast, and just left early.

y/n: Ohhhh have I missed my baby! (her motorcycle)

~Time skip to school ~

Y/n's pov

As I got off my motorcycle, everyone was looking at me.

Boy 1: Damn, she's hot and cool. I want to make her mine

Boy 2: Your right dude, but you know you have no chance with a girl like her, right?

Boy 1: Uh...and you do?

Boy 2: Damn right I do. Have you not seen my handsome face. It's almost as good as Jin's.

Boy 1: Yeah right man. Keep fucking dreaming.

Girl 1 :She's so pretty! I wanna be her friend.

Girl 2: Hahaha, She would never be friends with a nerd like you! Plus, with those clothes, you can tell she is a slut.

I heard what they said so I went up to the girl.

y/n: I would love to be your friend.

We smiled at each other for a moment. I could tell she was a nice girl.

Y/n: Oh, I have to get my class schedule.

Kai: I can take you. By the way, my name is Song Kai-Min, everyone calls me Kai. Well not really, I'm not popular like my sisters.

y/n: Nice to meet you Kai. Everyone calls me y/n. Well, they will in the future.

Kai took me to the office to get my schedule and locker number. She then took me to the classroom and showed me my locker.

y/n: Yesss, I have dance first.

I said as I looked at Kai. Everyone was still outside, so we went back outside to see my unnies.

Y/n: Unniessssssss!!!!!

Black pink except for y/n: Y/nnnnnnn!

Jisoo: Why you leave without us?

Y/n: I'm sorry, Unnies.

All except y/n: It's ok now let's go get our schedules.

~Time skip~ first period Dance ~

Dance teacher: OK class. So we have 4 new students, please introduce yourself.

Black pink: Annyeonghaseyo. I am y/n, I'm rose, I'm Jisoo, I'm Jennie, and we are black pink.

Dance teacher: OK, great. Welcome. Can you dance for us.

Black pink : OK!

Dance Teacher: You can dance good mostly y/n

Y/n: oh thanks

Dance Teacher: can you do a solo?

Y/n: sure.

BTS POV :

Namjoon: they are really good

Jungkook: namjoon you mean she is good

Namjoon: No, i mean they are good dancers... And yeah she's hot too

Jimin: ohhh our joon is in loveeee

Namjoon: shut the fuck up Jimin.

Jimin: you know I'm right

Namjoon: I said shut up

Y/n POV

When I was dancing i heard everything. I looked at him and I Winked.Then he unnoticeable saw it and he Smirked.I was then done dancing and I went over to him and I sat down.

Dance teacher: ok now bts

BTS: ok

When they were dancing there was a part that i felt to attacked

Girl 1: ahhhhh marry me namjoon!!!

I heard what she said. So his name is namjoon hahaha

Girl 2: be my boyfriend!!!! Oppaaa!!!!

Namjoon pov :

I saw y/n death glaring the girl that called me oppa I kinda laughed then smirked.

Time skip~ after class

Authors POV:

y/n was walking down the hall way when she got pushed to the lockers. It was namjoon who pushed her to the lockers.

Namjoon : hey baby girl

Y/n then pushed him and turned him around on the lockers

Y/n: I'm not your baby girl

And let's see if you can get me haha ha

To be continued


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's better on YouTube..

Namjoon's pov

I saw y/n walking down the old hallway. "Bad choice." I thought as i walked to her. No one came on this hallway except for the custodian and kids looking to hook up in the red room. I pushed her up against the lockers and brought my face close to her neck.

Namjoon: Hey baby girl.

She caught me off guard and pushed me against the lockers.

Y/n: I'm not your baby girl, and let's see if you can get me ha ha ha

Namjoon: Don't worry baby, I will. I need to talk to you.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the red room. Then I pushed her against the wall

Y/n: What is this place and why did you bring me here?

Namjoon: This is a place where I'll bring you often, baby girl. I-

Y/n: I said, I'm not your baby girl.

Not yet, but you will be i thought as i looked at your lips...

Namjoon: Fine. My brothers and I are having a party, and we want to invite the new kids.

Y/n: Why the fuck did they get you to do it? Are you their fucking errand boy?

Namjoon: Nooo, I'm just more convincing, especially to the girls. *wink* And plus i wanted to handle you personally. My brothers already asked your sisters, so you are coming. I'll see you there.

I was about to leave, when she pushed me against the wall. She placed her soft lips on my neck, and for a moment I thought my imagination was running wild.

Y/n: I know what the Red Room is, there was one at my old school. However, the only thing you getting out of me was that one kiss.... treasure it.

After saying that, she left the room. Leaving me alone, wanting much more.

Namjoon: We'll see baby girl. I'm sure i will have you very soon...

Y/n pov

After I left the Red Room, I felt really excited. At the party tonight, I knew that this night wouldn't be too bad, I might even have a man by tomorrow morning.

Time skip at home.

Jisoo: mom, it's a welcome party. The most popular guys at our school, I throwing a party to welcome us to the school, and it would be Shameless if we didn't go.

Mom: You guys have to be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt, and I'm not taking anyone to the hospital for alcohol poisoning.

Rosé: Mother, it's nothing like that. No ones getting drunk, so no one is getting hurt.

Mom: Y/n, do you want to go? You don't have to.

I bit my lip.

Y/n: *nods once* sure. I'm not letting them go alone.

I put my head down to hide the smirk on my lips.

Mom: Ok girls, fine. Go get dressed.

Blackpink: Yessss. Thanks mom!

*All running up stairs*

Time skip after shower

I took the longest in the shower. When i come out only rapped in a towel i see my Unnies sitting on my bed.

Blackpink except y/n: Finallyyyyy

Y/n: How are you guys already dressed?

I don't think I was in the shower for that long...

Jennie: Come on Y/n, you have been in the shower for 52 minutes. You need to get dressed nowww!

I didn't know i was in there that long.

Y/n: Out... hurryyyy. Come on, out, out I have to get dressed.

Author's pov

After chasing them out y/n walked into her closet and grabbed the outfit she had left on the chair. After putting her clothes on, she sat down at her make up table. She put on her earrings and a deep red lipstick.

Y/n: "I'll just leave my hair down. They're already waiting for me."

Y/n walked down stairs and met the others in the living room.

Y/n: "I'm ready Unnies!!"

Blackpink except y/n: "Finallyyyyy"

Jisoo: "Let's go ladies."

Y/n: "I'll drive!"

Namjoon's pov

While waiting for blackpink to arrive, I was doing shots with the hyung line. The Maknae line was playing games with a few girls

Jin: Namjoon, when do you think they will be here?

Jungkook: They are probably not coming. Namjoon hyung probable scared them off.

Jungkook said from behind me. I didn't notice the Maknae line come over

Jimin: He probably did. It seems he destroys anything good. They are badass

Yoongi: All I heard was ass

I looked around, honestly a bit nervous. But I knew she would come. She didn't seem like the type of girl that would chicken out of something.

Y/n P.O.V

My Unnies and I pulled up in front of their house. It was huge. I like its modern yet traditional vibe. I parked the car, then we all went inside together. The party was in full swing and there were half naked people dancing everywhere. I smelled booze and it led me to the bar. BTS sat on the other side of the bar, and I low-key panicked , but I was ready to play this game.

I sat down at the bar and Jin turned to look at me. I leaned over the counter, my cleavage on full display, as I put my finger up to my mouth, and shook my head.

Jin: What can I get you?

Y/n: Whiskey

After saying this the whole group turned around. They all looked at me as if I was some type of goddess. I winked at Namjoon before I downed the shot quickly.

Jisoo: Can we get a cocktail, a beer and a shot of coconut rum.

My unnies sip on their drinks while BTS just stares at us from the other side of the bar. Just then Jisoo leaned close to my ear..

Jisoo: They are eyeing you up..

Y/n: They are... but I honestly.... just don't care.

Jungkook suddenly stood up and climbed on top of the bar.

Jungkook: Let the games BEGIN!!! We need 7 ladies down stairs now!

While most of the girls froze, my unnies and I headed down stairs. I could feel their eyes on my back. I smiled. This is going to be fun I said to myself, as we walked down to the den area

~DOWN STAIRS~

Three girls had came down the stairs behind us and the boys followed behind them.

Jin: Let's eat first

Jin said bringing out bowls from the kitchen.

"Mhn, yes please!" I said moaning on purpose a jin brought out a pot of ramyeon, and put it on the floor table. He served the ramyeon to us, and then we started eating. I moaned every time I took a bite of the ramyeon. They all looked up at me when I did so.

Time skip~ After eating

"Let's play games, ladies.." J-Hope exclaimed.

It was about 9:00 when we finished, and now it was time for games. But there was a problem that I wasn't going to fix.

Taehyung: What game should we play?

My eyes lit up, knowing so many steamy games that I knew they had never heard of...

JIMIN: Truth or Dare?

Jungkook: No offence Hyung, but that's a very boring game

Suga: Drinking and then sleeping..

V: That's not a game

NAMJOON P.O.V

We all sat there going through boring games, none of them were interesting.

NAMJOON: Black Pink? Any suggestions?

I saw y/n's eyes light up again and then fade. I knew she was hiding a game or purpose, to make me suffer.

Y/N: I like Yoongi Oppa's suggestion. 2 votes for Drinking and then sleeping.

Y/n P.O.V

I joked smiling, but I wouldn't mind sleeping, drinking and and eating. I do it most of the time anyways. I wanted to make him wait. I saw his eyes look me over several times.

Rose: I know a game! Y/n created a whole book of games, they are all very interesting. I think she forgot....

I pouted at her, she was ruining my play time. She knew that I was with holding the games on purpose. She looked at me and smiled innocently.

Namjoon pov

Rose pulled out a book titled "Silence" and I saw intrigued. She opened the book and started flipping through pages. Then she looked up at Jin hyung

ROSE: Do you guys have ice cream?

Jin: Yeah, why..?

Author's pov 

The: Great! Then I have a yummy game for us to play... Blind ice

The look in her eyes told me that she had something planed, And I guess the other girls saw it too. They got up and left without saying a word.

Namjoon: Well okay... What are the rules?

Y/n: You don't want to know, but thank you for volunteering!

My hyungs and I looked at her confused. That was one of the only things she had said all night. But that wasn't for long....

Here are the rules~

The rules are simple. The person who asks questions first, aka namjoonie oppa, will be blind folded. Then the remaining people will do rock, paper, scissors to find his/her partner

~Rock, Paper, Scissors~

I watched them, as they played rock, paper, scissors. I was relieved, and kind of excited when y/n lost. Then rose continued..

Rose: OK, so y/n will be Namjoonie oppa and.... Will pair her with Jinnie oppa. Namjoonie oppa, down to your boxers. Also, can someone bring out the tub of ice cream and a spoon.

I was a little surprised at how straight forward she was, but I listened.

Jin hyung went to get the ice cream and the spoon. I stripped down to my boxers, and felt her eyes on me.

Rose: I'll finish explaining. So, you blindfold namjoonie oppa, and give him the spoon and ice cream.

Jin hyung quickly blindfolded me, and put the spoon and ice cream in my hand.

Rose: So... this is how it's going to work. Namjoonie oppa will be feeding, y/n ice cream, simple enough.., But if namjoonie oppa spills ice cream on himself y/n has to lick it off of him. Simply Steamy.

Y/n P.O.V

I was getting a little upset. Rose kept calling SOMEONE oppa and I really wasn’t for that. I would have killed her already if she wasn’t my sister, but she will get something. She just keeps pushing my buttons. She finished explaining, and looked at me.

Rose: Did I miss anything?

She said innocently..

Y/n: You know you did, but I won’t say it either.

They all looked at us, as we had a silent war with out eyes, but she soon surrendered.

Rose: The fine printed words, written by Y/n says that the round can’t end unless…. Someone admits arousal

The boys looked at me, as I just smile innocently

Y/n: She said it...

Yoongi: Damn girl but you wrote it.

Jimin: Evil and kinky, I like that, I feel sorry for you namjoon hyung.

Taehyung: She is going to tease the hell out of you.

I saw them pat namjoonie oppa’s shoulder and I scoffed

Y/n: You better not get any ice cream on my Gucci clothes.

Namjoon: ~take it off then~ ( take it off now girl~)

He said matter of factually, but I wasn’t about to lose..

Y/n: OK, I guess you will miss the view.

I stripped down to my black lace bra and black thong… my cheeks on full display.

Namjoon P.O.V

Y/n: OK, I guess you will miss the view.

After she said that, I heard a belt buckle and clothes rustling. I quickly pushed my blindfold up and watched as she striped. She stood in front of me with a small bra and a thong on.

Jin: Holy NamJesus

Rose: Not a requirement, but a double bet.

Namjoon: What….?

Rose: She is basically upping the bet. If the ice cream falls on her, she has to guide your head to the spot and you get to lick it off, giving you a higher chance of winning. However, Y/ n is not an easy opponent. If you last more than level, she has to help you with your problem…

Y/n: IF he makes it through the first level

Jungkook: Yah, hyung, put that back on

Yoongi: Yeah, I want to see if she can beat you

Y/n: Don’t worry I will… I can beat all of you.

Jennie: Start the damn game, hoe

Y/n: It takes one to know one, and I’m not a hoe, just a very attractive female.

She sat in front of me, and the game began..

Y/n P.O.V

The game started pretty simple, he didn’t mess up until I moaned on the ice cream he had just fed me. When the next spoon came, the ice cream didn’t make it to me. He dropped it on his crotch. Omg, I was going to tease the fuck out of him.

Namjoon: Fuck, that’s cold. Shit, Y/n, please get it.

He let out a groan, and I found him so fucking hot. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do, Almost… I lean down slowly and started to lick the ice cream off. As I wet the material with my tongue, he let out another groan. When my hair covered my face, I quickly placed my lips on top of the clothed cock and started to suck hard. Then I sat up. He was breathing heavily.

Y/n: Don’t make anymore mistakes. End of level one..

I put on an innocent grin, as I looked around. He didn’t give up so we started the next level. He had to lick my neck and I had to lick his crotch again.

Namjoon: I give…

Y/n: I knew you would, but not quick enough, Damn..

Rose: Namjoonie oppa(the cringe), your lucky. She has to help you with your problem now…

She said pointing at his boner

Rose: Because I know her cold ass is the type to make you hard and walk away.

Y/n: Shut the fuck up and continue the game. You and Yoongi oppa are next. No if’s, and’s, or but’s. My fucking game, my fucking rules.

Namjoon and I stood up and grabbed our clothes, then we went to the bedroom. As we left the den area they continued the game as I said.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's better on YouTube..  
> The cringe....

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it's better on YouTube..


End file.
